oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Darrick Bowman
Darrick Bowman started his journey in Politics as a Student-Athlete At Black Hills State University. Where he served as a Saac ( Student-Athlete Advisory Committees) member, during his freshman year he ran for a student senate seat and lost by 5 votes, from that day on He said he'd never lose another race ever again. Bowman went on to serve in the student senate, as well as RMAC SAAC vice president his sophomore year, the following year he went on to become student body vice president and RMAC SAAC president while also becoming BH'S college democrat vice chair. Bowman's senior year he went on to be student body president and a South Dakota democratic party delegate for the 2020 Democratic National Convention. After Attending BHSU, Bowman Attended Georgetown University where he studied under Madeleine Albright before she retired. After Two years at Georgetown Bowman went on to attend The University of Virginia School of Law where he specialized in educational law and trust. After law school, Bowman went on to work at Wilmer Cutler Pickering Hale and Dorr LLP which is an American law firm with 12 offices across the United States, Europe, and Asia. It was created in 2004, through the merger of the Boston-based firm, Hale, and Dorr and the Washington-based firm Wilmer Cutler & Pickering; and employs more than 1,000 attorneys worldwide. After being at Hale and Dorr for 5 years Bowman was then offered a professorship at William S. Richardson School of Law in Hawaii, after 3 years of being a professor he was then promoted to dean of law, and after 4 years of being Dean, he was then made President of the University of Hawaiʻi System. After 2 years of being president, he then chooses to run for Congress as a democratic. In the primary election, Bowman ran unopposed and it wasn't until the general election did Bowman actually face someone. Bowman went on to win the General in a landslide 78%-22%. After severing a single term in the Lower chamber of Congress, Bowman announced his retirement from the house, He then moved to Massachusetts to become the 16th President of Tufts University. After 4 years of severing as President of Tufts, Bowman then decides to run for Massachusetts open U.S Senate seat and wins unopposed. He is currently an independent Senator who '''caucuses '''with the Democrats. He is also the Senior Senator from Massachusetts. After severing Two terms as Senator, Bowman then went back to severing as President of Tufts. After two years of severing as president of Tufts, the former senator decided that he was still up for the task of severing the American people so in Power V He made the decision to run once again. As of now, the Senator holds many roles around D.C such as Senate majority whip, Chief Justice of the United States and President pro tempore of the United States Senate. After Power V the senator will be retiring to take up the post of President of Harvard University and he will be passing on the torch to his daughter: UN ambassador Kennedy YuJang-Bowman. Category:Democratic Party politicians